Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle! Current Global events Latest Global Cards I72aPA0.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga Event goku and friends big.png|link=Goku and Friends Are Back Quest top banner 602.png|link=Summit of the Universe Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event_speed_battle_big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Events_Dokkan_all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower SSRPHYKaflaThum.png|link=Tight-Knit Fusion Fighter Super Saiyan Kefla SSRPHYLimitGokuThumb.png|link=New Form on the Horizon Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) LR Trunks and Goten.gif|link=Budding Warrior Trunks (Kid) & Goten (Kid) Thum 1011630.png|link=Plucky Little Fighters Mighty Mask Thum 1011620.png|link=Covert Masked Fighter Mighty Mask Thum 1011380.png|link=Zealous Roar Super Saiyan Goku Thum 1010750.png|link=Immutable Fighter Super Vegeta SSRSTRAngelGFThumb.png|link=The 10th Warrior from Universe 7 Golden Frieza (Angel) SRSTRCocoonFriezaThumb.png|link=Time in Hell Frieza (Final Form) (Angel) SSRTEQYurinThumb.png|link=Vengeful Witchcraft Yurin SRAGLUGohanThumb.png|link=Renewed Determination Ultimate Gohan URINTTankTopTrunks.png|link=To a New Future Super Saiyan Trunks (Future) Thumb phy ssr bergomo.png|link=Limitless Power Bergamo (Giant Form) Thumb ssr teq android 17.png|link=Indomitable Resolve Android 17 Thumb ssr toppo str.png|link=Warrior of Freedom Toppo Thumb ssr buu fit agl.png|link=Thirst for the Spotlight Majin Buu (Shape-Up) Thumb_goku_phy_sr_sept.png|link=The Desired Battle Goku Current Japanese events Latest Japanese Cards YwiSDNx.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (PHY) Quest top banner 537.png|link=The Strongest Tag Team - This World Edition Quest top banner 536.png|link=The Strongest Tag Team - Other World Edition Quest top banner 339.png|link=Great Battle on Planet Namek! Quest top banner 159.png|link=Full Power Goku!! 6 Days to the Edge of the Galaxy Event raditz story big.png|link=Stubborn Low Class Warrior Quest top banner 326.png|link=Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan Event Battle of gods big.png|link=Battle of Gods Quest top banner 704.png|link=Speed Battle Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! TEQ_LR_Ginyu.gif|link=Show Off Ginyu Force Ginyu (Goku) (Ginyu Force) Thumb Ginyu INT TUR.png|link=Bold Battle Captain Ginyu Thumb Ginyu INT SSR.png|link=Certified Performance Captain Ginyu Thumb_Burter_AGL_TUR.png|link=Pride of the Fastest Burter Thumb_Burter_AGL_SSR.png|link=Flying at Super Speed Burter Thumb_Guldo_TEQ_TUR.png|link=Cruel Restraint Guldo Thumb_Guldo_TEQ_SSR.png|link=Time Stop Surprise Guldo Thumb Jeice STR TUR.png|link=Dignity of the Ginyu Force Jeice Thumb Jeice STR SSR.png|link=High Pressure and Suppression Jeice Thumb_reecoombe_PHY_TUR.png|link=Dangerous Rush Recoome Thumb_Reecoombe_PHY_SSR.png|link=Tempered Raids Recoome Navigation Main event in Japan Main event in Global news_banner_event_153_small.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (AGL) news_banner_event_154_small.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (TEQ) Event ginyu wednesday small.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (INT) Event Jeice thursday small.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (STR) News banner event 157 small.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training (PHY) News banner event 158 small.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open February 20 2018 22:00:00 PST Event_LRFrieza_small.png|link=Summit of the Universe February 13 2018 22:30:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 74 What is your favourite potential skill? Critical Hit Combo Attack Evade Poll Results Vote for Wikia What are your most helpful sub pages in the wikia? Special Skills Pages Summon Pages Items Pages Medals Sum up Pages '''More Polls Category:Browse